Social Classes
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Every school has cliques and social groups. It's no different at Colony High School. What if you throw people from different social groups together with one common goal in mind? Will friendships form? Will war erupt? That's exactly what one teacher did.
1. Social Classes

Disclaimer: No I do not own Ggundam. If I did do you think I'd be spending all my time writing and reading fan fics?  
  
Domon walked into the gym and grumbled. There was another pep rally going on. More like a prep rally. Rain Mikamura and all of her friends would be up on stage dancing and cheering and Chibodee Crocket and his friends would run up on the stage in their football jerseys and all of the preps would yell and scream their fool heads off. Then after school everyone would head down to the dinner and hang out.  
  
Domon scanned the crowd and quickly found his group of friends. They were known as the social outcasts. They preferred the skaters though. Unlike the rest of the school they preferred to hang out at the skate park. The local dinner was too school spirity. There were pom-poms in the schools colors everywhere and pendants galore.  
  
He quickly took a seat next to his best friend Sia Sici and pulled a hat out of his backpack. "Mr. Kasshu nice to see you've joined us," the vice principal, Mr. Karato, said walking past and snatching the hat of Domon's head. "I trust you remember the no hats policy, I'll be seeing you in detention." Domon grumbled and looked up towards the stage.  
  
The cheerleaders had just run up they were up there waving their pom- poms around shouting and clapping. Amazingly over have to student body was cheering along with them. Rain had a killer smile that was almost hypnotic to the strong. The weak fell into her power with one glance. She could get almost anyone to do almost anything. But Domon had always been able to keep his sanity when around her. He had vowed a long time ago never to let her get the best of him.  
  
Rain stood up on the stage. Her smile that had once been bright was now plastered on her face, not that anyone could tell of course. Her hands were sweaty from holding her pom-poms so she set them down and did a round off followed by a back-hand-spring. The stage lights were hot and her skin was starting to glisten. She hoped the football team came out soon. She felt as if she would faint. Finally the back door opened and the football team rushed in. Rain sighed with relief and moved back to the corner of the stage with the rest of the cheerleaders.  
  
Chibodee winked at Rain as he ran up onto the stage. She blushed a little but didn't say anything. The coach announced who the starting line- up would be. He, of course, was the starting quarterback. After all he was the captain of the team. He was the high school's football, and basketball star. He could get away with almost anything at school. The principal didn't want to seem anti-school spirit by taking the star player out of a football or basket ball game.  
  
Chibodee was the school pretty boy. If he wanted a girl he got her. This month's girl was the captain of the cheerleading squad Rain Mikamura. She was the perfect girlfriend he had so far that year. She was all for school spirit. The fact that she was gorgeous didn't hurt her any either. Of course the month was almost over and he'd have to dump her. It was his policy. You date a girl for a month then you dump her probably breaking her heart. Maybe he'd keep Rain around a little longer. After all her best friend Shirley, who was also a cheerleader, could wait another month or two.  
  
Argo Gulski the very back of the auditorium. His long-term girlfriend Nastasha sat beside him. They and their group of friends were known as the rebels. They broke every new policy either principal cared to make. They were also known as the detention gang. They were the main reason most other kids at school never got in trouble. Just mentioning the rebels brought fear to freshmen's hearts, especially when Freshmen Friday was coming up. The social outcast Domon Kasshu didn't seem too scared of them though. He was all right in Argo's book.  
  
George De Sand sat right in the middle of the auditorium with his girlfriend Marie Louise. They and their group of friends were known as the preps. He found the pep rallies rather amusing for some reason he couldn't explain. It couldn't be the cheerleaders. Their outfits were very unladylike. The skirts were way to short and the tops showed a frightful amount of stomach. No proper lady would wear something like that. He was shocked when Rain Mikamura had joined the cheerleading squad. Rain never showed an inappropriate amount of skin with her clothes. She had always been a perfect lady with very admirable manners. Yet the quest for popularity changed many. He was just glad Marie Louise hadn't decided to join the cheerleading squad.  
  
Sia Sici looked up expecting to see the auditorium still packed with kids and the cheerleaders still up on the stage. Instead he was the only one in the auditorium except for one person. Vice Principal Karato was standing next to him tapping his foot. "Hey bro," Sia said looking up at the man. "I guess I'd better get to class now." With that Sia jumped up out of his seat and sprinted towards the door leaving Karato chuckling.  
  
"I love my job," he said turning and walking towards the door. He walked out into the empty hall with a cocky smile on his face. 


	2. Take A Chance

Domon walked down the empty street. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet. He couldn't help but wonder if something was really wrong. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. Then suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream. He ran into the alley and looked at what was going on. A girl with auburn hair and a cheerleading uniform from his high school was being attacked by several thugs. But it wasn't just any girl. It was Rain. Two guys were holding her arms as she tried to fight and get away. Then another one, who appeared to be the leader, had his back to Domon so he couldn't see what he was doing.  
  
Rain struggled and fought against the strong grip of the two thugs that were holding her down. Her lip was bleeding and she had a large bruise on her stomach. Tears poured down her cheeks and she was almost ready to give up. A tall figure approached the thugs that were beating her up. There was something familiar about the person approaching. Why if she didn't know better she'd say it was. No. That wasn't possible. He wouldn't. They had agreed. She felt everything start growing dark and her muscles started giving in. Somehow she managed to sink to the ground and she didn't know anything more for a long time.  
  
Domon pulled the thugs off Rain and knocked them unconscious. He walked over to her and started checking her arms and legs for broken bones. There didn't seem to be any. He gently picked her up and carried her out of the alley. A dark green sports car pulled over to the side of the road where Domon was and the passenger door swung open. "Rain!" Shirley cried seeing her friend. "What did you do to her?" Fire burned in Shirley's eyes with evil furry directed towards Domon.  
  
"I saved her life," Domon told her angrily. "These thugs were attacking her. If I hadn't come along she probably would have died."  
  
"I don't believe you," Shirley said fiercely.  
  
The driver's door swung open as well. Chibodee burst out and ran over to where Domon and Shirley were arguing. "Oh my gosh!" he cried running over and taking Rain from Domon. "Come on Shirley let's get her to the hospital." Chibodee carefully carried Rain to the car and Shirley opened the door and pushed the front seat up so they could lay her on the back seat.  
  
"I'm coming too," Domon told them.  
  
"No," Shirley stated firmly. "You've done enough."  
  
Several hours later Rain woke up in the white hospital room and looked around. Chibodee and Shirley were looking over at her anxiously. She squinted from the bright light then looked towards the corners of the room. He wasn't there. She knew that he was the one who had saved her life but he wasn't there. "Where is he?" she asked them. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Who Rain?" Chibodee asked smoothing her hair with his hand.  
  
"Domon," Rain told them. "I know he's the one who saved me. What happened to him?"  
  
"He saved you?" Shirley asked shocked. "That punk actually saved you? I can't believe it."  
  
"There's more to Domon that what meets the eye," Rain told them. "Now can I get some sleep? I'm really tired and I have a pounding headache."  
  
"Of course baby," Chibodee crooned softly. "Get some rest. Shirley and I already called your dad. He's gonna stay with you when he gets off work." Rain nodded her head and let darkness consume her once more.  
  
Domon continued his walk home and unlocked his door. All the windows of his house were dark. He walked inside and pressed the button on the answering machine. There was only one new message for his brother Kyogi from his girlfriend. Domon dropped his book bag by the couch then went into the kitchen he got a snack and then fell asleep on the couch before he had even finished eating. He awoke several hours later at about eight o'clock when the phone rang. "Hello?" he said yawning. "Domon here."  
  
"Domon it's Rain," a soft voice just barely whispered. "I wanted to say thank you and that I'm sorry about how Chibodee and Shirley acted."  
  
When he heard Rain's soft voice Domon was instantly awake. "Rain! How are you?" Domon questioned. "Are you going to be okay? What did the doctors say?"  
  
"Well," Rain said after a slight pause. "I cracked a rib so I won't be doing any cheerleading for about a month. Other than that I'm fine. I'm just a little soar and bruised. The doctors said I could go home tomorrow."  
  
"I'm glad that you'll be alright," Domon said sincerely. "Oh, and Rain."  
  
"I know," Rain told him. "None of this ever happened. The rules still apply even if you did save my life."  
  
"Right," Domon agreed. "No more."  
  
"Bye," Rain whispered and if Domon didn't know any better he'd swear that there were traces of tears in her voice. But he and Rain had agreed. Things had change just like they had. They couldn't be friends anymore. It was that simple. They were too different. It just wouldn't work. Friendship for them was a thing of the past.  
  
A few days later Rain returned to school. People pretended not to notice that she winced every time she sat down or that she sat out every day during gym even when they were playing volleyball. She and Domon went back to pretending to ignore each other. But Domon often caught himself watching Rain during class just to make sure that she was okay.  
  
Later that day Rain was slowly walking down the hallway trying to make it to the clinic. Her cracked rib was really bothering her and she was hoping that she could go home or at least get one of the painkillers the doctor had prescribed for her when some of Domon's friends walked out of the boy's bathroom. Rain squared her shoulders slightly and continued walking with her head held high. His friends crossed the hallway so that they would eventually collide but Rain focused her eyes on the clinic door at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Injured cheerleader walking," one teased.  
  
"Little girl can't defend herself," another taunted. Slowly the boys surrounded her but she kept her eyes focused on the clinic door.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Rain asked not really looking at any of the boys.  
  
"Is that a threat little girl?" the first one asked. "Little girls shouldn't make threats. It's not lady like. Maybe we should teach her a lesson boys." Rain felt the boys fist connect solidly with her rib cage right where her cracked rib was. She sank to her knees biting her lip trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Hey!" Domon called out as he walked out of the principal's office. "What do you boys think you're doing?"  
  
"Awe we were just having a little fun Domon," one of the boys said. "It's nothing really."  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Domon observed. "Did you hurt her?"  
  
"Domon she was already hurt," the second boy said. "We were just making it a little worse for her that's all. Plus you're the one who's always thrash-talking the jocks and cheerleaders. We figured you wouldn't mind."  
  
"You know my rule," Domon stated firmly. "We never hurt the innocent. We only hurt people when we're challenged to a fight. You broke the rule. Now you're gone."  
  
"But Domon!"  
  
"You dare to cross me?" With that the boys who had attacked Rain ran off. Domon knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Rain was amazed that he could be so gentle with her and so rough on those boys not even a minute before.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said trying to stand up but plopped back down when she felt a sharp pain in her ribcage. She winced a little and then tried her best to give Domon a small smile.  
  
"I didn't ask if you'd be fine with time," Domon told her. "I asked if you're okay now."  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"I asked for it didn't I?"  
  
"The truth, well here goes," Rain sighed a little. "My rib cage hurts like, well I can't say that. I can't sit down or stand up or walk o do just about anything. That really drives me nuts. The people here pretend like everything's fine and nothing ever happened. It's like they're all telling themselves this huge lie. But at home it's even worse. My dad is always home and always watching me asking if I need something. What I need is for everything to go back to normal."  
  
"Well abnormal is always fun," Domon said with a sly grin on his face. "It's four o'clock. I figure that I've gotten my education for the day. Let's go."  
  
"Go where?" Rain asked hesitantly.  
  
"Anywhere," Domon told her. "Let's cut."  
  
"Cut!" Rain said amazed. "I can't do that!"  
  
"Awe come on Rain," Domon said teasingly. "Take a chance." 


	3. Remembering The End

A/N: I had planned on updating last week. But my church does this big production called Judgment House every year and this year I finally got a major role. I think I spent more time at my church and school last week than at my house. I got home around eleven every night and I was so exhausted I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow each night. I was also grounded from the computer for the week because I was on the Internet instead of practicing my piano before school. Well enough with my excuses on why I didn't update. Now for the real reason you're reading this. The third chapter.  
  
Rain and Domon climbed into Domon's car. Rain felt nervous and excited at the same time. She had never known cutting school could be so exciting. Domon looked so calm driving his jeep out of the school parking lot. She knew he had a lot of experience cutting school. He was absent from the classes they had together all of the time. He rarely showed up. It wasn't that Domon wasn't smart. Rain knew that very well. She and Domon had always been competing to see who could get the best grades all of the time in elementary school and middle school. Rain felt a pang in her heart as she thought of their younger years. She and Domon had almost been inseparable. Why was she feeling bad? He was the one who decided that they couldn't be friends anymore. As they pulled out onto the road Rain's mind traveled back to several years before, the day Domon had decided that they couldn't be friends anymore.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Rain twirled a stray lock of her hair around her finger. She was standing next to her locker watching the coach post the results of the cheerleading tryouts. She was all but positive that she hadn't made the squad. All of the other girls had been so good. Her best friend Domon stood next to her. Domon hadn't really said much to her lately. She almost thought he was upset that she had tried out for the cheerleading squad. That couldn't be it though. They had talked only days before about how they were going to make names for themselves in high school. If she made the squad Domon would be happy for her. At least, she hoped he would.  
  
Domon looked over at Rain. Her clear blue eyes were focused on the bulletin board. He secretly wished her name wasn't on that list the coach had just posted. Cheerleading would make Rain popular and that might change her. She'd probably give up skateboarding. He was sure if she made the squad it would be the end of the world as he knew it. Of course, he'd never tell Rain his secret wish. If she didn't make it he'd hide his happiness and comfort her by telling her that the coach wouldn't know talent if it came up and introduced itself. Then she'd laugh and be over it. Then they could both join the skate team and everything would be fine.  
  
Rain walked over to the bulletin board and looked back at Domon uncertainly. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. She scanned the paper for her name. There it was at the top of the list. She smiled and excitedly turned back to look at Domon. He could see she had made it just by looking at her. Her blue eyes sparkled happily as she ran over to him. "Domon I made it!!" she cried happily. "I actually made it!!!"  
  
"I knew that you would," Domon said with fake enthusiasm. "You did great at the tryouts. The coach would have to be crazy to not pick you." He could tell by the look on her face she could see right through his act. Tears started forming clouding her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Domon why aren't you happy for me?" she asked puzzled. "You knew how much I wanted this more than anyone."  
  
"I'm happy."  
  
"Then why doesn't your smile reach your eyes? Talk to me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong. We've always been able to talk to each other. Why is this so different?" Rain asked him puzzled.  
  
"Cheerleading is going to change you." Domon stated simply.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll be popular."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You've changed already."  
  
"Domon you're not making any sense," Rain said as tears started spilling down her cheeks. "You're my best friend in the world. Why can't we be friends anymore?"  
  
"Just don't talk to me Rain," Domon told her sternly.  
  
Rain took one final glance at him and ran. She ran all of the way home through the pouring rain just to realize that she didn't have her keys with her. She sat on her doorstep soaked to the skin and getting wetter. Rain sat there sobbing as if her heart was breaking. In all truth it was. Although she had never told him, she had been in live with Domon for a very long time. Now he would never know.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Domon looked over at Rain. She was just sitting in her seat staring out the window. He could tell her mind was someplace else. He had no clue that she was thinking of the day they had stopped being friends. Now he regretted that day almost more than anything. There was one thing he regretted more, the day they made the agreement never to help each other again. He'd never forgotten the pain in Rain's eyes that he'd seen that day. It looked as if part of her had died. He never told her that part of him had died that day too.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Domon walked into his first period class. Rain was in her usual seat right next to his. Her face was completely void of emotion and she stared down at her hands that she had neatly folded in her lap. There were dark bags under her eyes as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. There were even traces of tears on her pale cheeks. He felt terrible about causing her so much pain. He slid down into his seat next to her and looked over at her.  
  
Rain looked up at him. Her expression didn't change even as her eyes locked. He could see this great sadness behind her eyes though. She tried so hard to hide her pain but Domon knew her to well. She looked as if she was dying inside. He gave her a small smile and she tried her hardest to smile back. Yet her smile didn't reach her eyes. It barely came to the corners of her mouth. He could tell she was in a lot of pain.  
  
Several hours later Domon sat in math struggling with a difficult problem. Rain looked over at him and saw his frustration. She walked over to him and knelt beside his desk. "Do you need some help?" she asked gently.  
  
"I don't need help," Domon told her through clenched teeth. "So why don't you leave me alone."  
  
"Is that what you really want?" Rain asked him, pain shown out through her eyes.  
  
"That's what I want."  
  
"Fine, why don't we just leave each other alone," Rain suggested. "For good."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
` "Fine!"  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Domon pulled up into Rain's driveway. They both quickly climbed out of the jeep and quickly made their way into Rain's house. They decided her house was safer since her dad wouldn't be home until several hours after they were supposed to get out of school. They got inside and Rain locked the door behind them. They got some snacks from the kitchen and settled back onto the couch to watch TV. 


	4. Unwanted Elective

Rain's ribs healed and she and Domon went back to ignoring each other, except at uncomfortable family dinners were they were forced to be nice to each other. Rain went back to her circle of jocks and cheerleaders. Domon went back to being an outcast. Argo and Nastasha continued their reign of terror of the freshmen. George remained his preppy self. Sia Sici remained Domon's lackey. Chibodee was well, Chibodee. Amazingly he continued to date Rain. The school wondered if Chibodee was losing his playboy image. Yet every time his eyes wandered the school was reassured.  
  
So life went on for our dear main characters. The semester finished and it was time to pick new electives. Unfortunately the flu ravaged through Colony High School and several key people in this story all came down with it. By the time they were well again all of the electives were filled except for one. This class was the one most avoided. This class was Drama.  
  
Rain looked down at her schedule. She was less than thrilled at her elective. Her best friend Shirley was happy though. Shirley had always been certain that she was a born actress. Rain personally thought Shirley couldn't act her way out of a paper bag. She'd never tell her that though. It would really hurt Shirley's feelings. She sighed and looked over at Chibodee. He was banging his head into his locker repeatedly.  
  
"Chibodee?" Rain asked laying a soft hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?" Chibodee handed her his schedule. He had the same elective that she did. Drama. "Well we're gonna be together."  
  
Domon kicked a nearby trashcan with contempt. Sia Sici laughed out loud but quickly shut up as Domon glared at him. Cecil however giggled mercilessly. Domon didn't scare her in the least. Besides she wasn't an outcast, she was a brain. Domon shot them both murderous glances and gripped his foot in attempt at stopping the pain from shooting up and down his leg. He couldn't help but give a glance over to where Rain was standing. She looked as if she wanted someone to run her over with a semi truck. He knew it was the same look he had on his face, and guessed it was for the same reason.  
  
Drama was a class dreaded by the entire school. The teacher was said to have gone mad years before. Argo knew all about the teacher's insane teaching methods. He had made the mistake of being sick the day everyone picked they're second semester electives once before. Nastasha picked up a nearby freshman and dropped them into a garbage can. Argo looked at her and could tell she wasn't in the best mood. She had been stuck with Drama as well. It wasn't the freshmen's' fault, they were just the once that would have to live out her mood.  
  
George looked at his schedule with distaste. Drama wasn't the most dignified of classes. He could have sworn he had sent someone to pick an elective for him. Oh well, he'd have to wait to question his servants until after school. He figured it was the new English maid who had done it because she thought it would be charming. He'd rather take woodshop than drama. He'd heard the teacher was no were near a proper lady. Well his mother would deal with it somehow. She had connections with the school board.  
  
Allenby Beardsley walked into her fifth period class. She wasn't all that thrilled. Acting wasn't one of her known talents. She didn't know how she'd gotten stuck with Drama. She had friends who were office aids. They should have been able to fix her with another class. She'd have to deal with them after school. She didn't want any of the popular kids to see her. Allenby was a well-known wannabe. She wasn't geeky but she definitely hadn't been accepted into any of the right cliques.  
  
Allenby scanned the room. The walls were covered in shelves full of Japanese mangas. She looked at the others sitting in the room. There in the corner was her nemesis Rain Mikamura and her friends. Rain and Allenby had once been best friends. Then Rain beat her for student body president in eighth grade. Allenby freaked and they hadn't been friends since.  
  
Rain looked up and noticed Allenby. She stared at her for a moment and then went back to talking with Shirley and Chibodee. She had never been able to figure out why Allenby hated her so much, She looked up as the door opened again. She watched as Domon and his friends Sia Sici and Cecil walk in. His eyes widened as he noticed her. She quickly looked back to Chibodee. She and Domon weren't friends. It had been easy enough to avoid him most of the time. She had honors classes and cheerleading classes. They hadn't had a class together since they were freshmen. Domon had quickly pulled out of the class after their fight.  
  
Domon looked at Rain. She sat in a seat towards the back of the room in her cheerleading outfit, as usual. Rain looked beautiful. He paused in his tracks for a second and wondered where that thought came from. Rain wasn't that helpless girl he had rescued several months ago. She didn't need him and he didn't need her. They we're just fine separate. She chose her life and he chose his. If that was so why couldn't he stop thinking about her?  
  
"Rain are you listening?" Shirley asked her friend. Rain looked up at her startled. She had zoned out again. She'd been doing that often. She'd just stop paying attention accidentally. It was never intentional and it always seemed to happen when Domon was around. But she didn't care about him. He was no one to her, just another freak she was supposed to make fun of.  
  
Argo walked into the classroom with Nastasha close by. He looked over the group of students in the room. There were mainly juniors and a few freshmen. There was only one person who wasn't a total waste of skin. Domon Kasshu was in the class. He wasn't a terrible greenhorn or softy. He considered Chibodee to be a total wimp, all talk and no action. The kid hadn't tackled anyone all season. Rain was too compassionate. She was a cheerleader and therefore a snob. He figured she was one of those two-faced people who seemed all nice and sweet when others were around and then when she was just with her friends she was completely different.  
  
George walked into the room on Argo's heels. Marie Louise was with him as usual. He was very unhappy about the company he'd be around for the next nine weeks. They weren't the best people, especially that guy Argo and his girlfriend Nastasha. He remembered the day Argo had stuffed him in a trashcan very well. He'd picked gum out of his hair for two weeks. He looked at Rain, who was sitting on a desk towards the back corner. The pale skin of her back was exposed to everyone's view as she bent over to whisper something to one of her friends. Her musical laughter seemed to float through the room. He saw Domon flinch as if her laughter somehow pained him.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open. It was a short woman with long dark hair. She looked a little wild and unpredictable. She stood up on the desk in the center of the room and placed her hands on her hips. "Hello class," she said. "I am Ms. Garcia."  
  
A/N: Okay well that's the end of this chapter. My plan is to finish this story and then finish A Rare Second Chance. I'm gonna try to do a chapter a week. Oh and I changed my pen name (well duh) if anyone is wondering I used to be fly-away-forever. Well until next time.  
  
God loves you,  
  
Airforce-babe 


	5. The teacher from gasp! and old tradition...

Domon stared at the teacher. She couldn't have been any taller than 5'1'' and had a wild look in her eyes. He was stunned. He'd expected some old grumpy woman who didn't do anything except complain about how children just didn't pay attention anymore.  
  
"Now to assign parts in the play you children will be putting on," Ms. Garcia announced. "You will be performing 'Romeo and Juliet.' It's one of Shakespeare's classic plays."  
  
Rain looked at the script that had been placed on her desk. The name Juliet had been written across the top in hard to read handwriting. She looked at the script in horror. She'd hoped she could just design costumes or something. "Ms. Garcia?" Rain asked shyly raising her hand. "I think there might have been some mistake. I really would prefer a smaller part."  
  
"But this part will be good for you," the teacher assured her. "I have a feeling you will be co-staring in a television show for children one day." (^_')  
  
"A PRIEST!!!!!" Chibodee all but screamed. "There is now way I am going to play a priest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whose class is this?" Ms. Garcia asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"That's right," Mrs. Garcia told him. "And who assigns the parts?"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"You're right again," Ms. Garcia told him. "So do you know what that means?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll put this as simply as possible," the smile disappeared from Ms. Garcia's face as she leaned over Chibodee's desk. "You belong to me! You don't sit unless I tell you to. You don't stand unless I tell you to. If I tell you to bark like a dog then you bark like a dog. What ever I tell you to do you do it. Now I'm telling you that you will play the priest in our little production and you will. I may be your teacher but I can make your life a living."  
  
Rain's gasp caused Ms. Garcia to stop mid sentence. "So you're a cheerleader?" Rain could only nod because so was so frightened. "You may run the school every where else but here you are just as lowly as a geeky freshman. Here you are my slave and you will play Juliet."  
  
Rain slid down in her seat with her cheeks burning. Domon was furious. How dare she talk to Rain that way? Wait, where did that thought come from? He could care less about Rain. He looked over towards Sia Sici.  
  
"Dude!" Sia Sici yelled happily. "I get to stab somebody! This rocks!!!!!!"  
  
Domon looked at his young friend. Sia had definitely lost it. Wait, did he ever have it to begin with? What was it? Domon shook his head and looked around slightly dazed. Philosophical thinking made his head hurt.  
  
Argo looked at his script. He was playing a guard. He and Nastasha each only had one line. He liked it that way. All he had to do was stand there and look tough. That shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Marie Louise raised her hand. "Madame?" she asked quietly. "I cannot play this nurse. I am the crown princess of France. To be a nurse would be a disgrace to my nation."  
  
"Do I need to have the same talk with you that I had with the cheerleader?" Ms. Garcia asked arching her right eyebrow.  
  
Marie Louise shook her head and looked down at her desk. Her cheeks were burning. They were all certain that it was going to be a miserable semester.  
  
Later that night Rain sat in the large window seat of her second story bedroom looking over her script. She heard the familiar clatter of a ladder against the outside wall. "Hey Kyoji," she said as her old friend slipped through the open window and took a seat next to her.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Who else comes crawling through my window at ten o'clock at night?" Rain said.  
  
"You really should keep all of the doors and windows locked when you're home alone," Kyoji told her with his familiar brotherly tone. "So your dad still isn't home?"  
  
"You know Daddy," Rain answered sadly. "Work always comes first. Like he always says, work is what guarantees our comfortable lifestyle and buys all of my clothes."  
  
"When I become a parent I'm never gonna let work come before my family," Kyoji decided. "Now it's time for you to go to bed.  
  
"Awe come on Kyoji!" Rain pleaded. "I'm not a child anymore. I don't need you to tell me to go to bed and then sit downstairs till my dad comes home."  
  
"Rain I know you too well," Kyoji told her. "You're going to sit up all night until your dad comes home 'cause you're scared to go to sleep. You were that way when you were six and you're still that way at sixteen. Now I want you to go to bed."  
  
Rain sighed and did as she was told. Little did she know someone else was watching from across the yard.  
  
Domon watched Kyoji climb the ladder up to Rain's room. He'd done that every night Dr. Mikamura worked late since Rain's mother had died. For a while Domon had gone with him. Then his guy friends started teasing him about how he spent so much time with a girl. That had caused him to stop. Then when he'd been ready to start again his parents had a talk with him about how it was improper for him to go and stay the night with Rain because she was a young lady and he a gentleman. That took place not long before his dad had given him "The Talk."  
  
Rain walked towards her window and closed it then lowered the blinds. She quickly got ready for bed and the turned off the light. She closed her eyes and imagined looking out her window and seeing Domon sitting in his matching window seat. She imagined them as children again sending signals to each other with their flashlights. For the billionth time she wondered why they couldn't have remained friends. Little did she know Domon was wondering the same thing. 


	6. The First Kiss

A/N: This chapter really doesn't contain any major important scenes. It's just a little DR fluff for your enjoyment (and mine ^_'). I'm really gonna try to start updating once a week. Okay well on with this chapter. At the moment I'm not really sure which one. I think it's the sixth.  
  
Rain walked along the sidewalk towards her house with so many balloons she thought she might achieve liftoff. That's what happens when you're popular though. Half of the school gets you something. Her party was on Saturday and that night she and her dad were going out to dinner. He'd promised that there would be no interruptions what so ever. That was rare for him. Sometimes she felt like she never even got to see him anymore. Suddenly she heard her cell phone ring and tried to get it out without loosing any of the balloons. "Hello, Rain here," she said pressing the phone up against her ear.  
  
"Sweetheart I'm really sorry," her father told her. "We're going to have to postpone your birthday dinner. Tonight I have to work late."  
  
"Daddy you promised," Rain said trying not to whine. Cheerleaders were never supposed to whine.  
  
"I'm sorry Rain, but sometimes these things just happen," Dr. Mikamura explained. "Now I have to get back to work. Why don't you have your boyfriend Chibidork take you out to dinner."  
  
"Dad his name is Chibodee," Rain said flatly. "I have to go."  
  
"Alright, I love you princess."  
  
"I love you too Dad. Bye." With that Rain hung up. The tears that had been brimming in her eyes spilled over. She let go of all her balloons and ran towards the lake at the back of her property. She often went there when she needed to think or when she was upset. She dropped her things at the start of the dock and took off her shoes. She sat on the edge and let her feet dangle in the cool water. Little did she know someone had seen the whole thing.  
  
Domon had been following Rain from a distance. He had watched her struggling with the balloons and getting her cell phone out. He'd listened to half of her conversation with her dad. He had even watched her run off towards the dock. Although he tried not to show it, Domon had a heart of gold. He'd never been able to stand watching Rain cry. So despites his mind's protests, his heart won and he made his way towards the dock.  
  
When he got there Rain was sitting on the edge of the dock crying quietly. He dropped his stuff next to hers and then walked up and sat down next to her. She didn't even look up. "I'm sorry about your dad," Domon said gently.  
  
Rain looked up shocked, as if a rock had spoken. "How did you know about that?" she asked him.  
  
"I was behind you and heard your half of the conversation," Domon explained. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop"  
  
Rain nodded and looked down towards the water. "He does this every year," she whispered. "I don't remember the last time he was home for my birthday. He always finds some excuse to stay away."  
  
"Well," Domon thought aloud. "Why don't I take you somewhere for your birthday?"  
  
"You're joking right?" Rain asked trying not to laugh. "This is almost funny. We go around ignoring each other. Then when something bad happens, you always come running to my rescue. Well let me tell you something. I don't need you to rescue me. You decided that we shouldn't be friends anymore. So why do you think every time something bad happens I need your shoulder to cry on?"  
  
Domon was shocked by Rain's furry. "Rain I," he began. "I was just trying to help. But fine. You just go running back to Chibodee and the rest of your so-called friends. "  
  
"What do you mean my 'so-called' friends?" Rain asked him angrily. "And what's wrong with Chibodee?"  
  
"Rain you're not stupid," Domon told her. "You know Chibodee just thinks you should be together because he's captain of the football team and you're the captain of the cheerleading squad. Do you really think it's your personality that he's attracted to?"  
  
Rain looked at him angrily. Her eyes were full of furry. "What do you know about anything? You and your friends hide away from the world. You don't care about anything besides your skateboards. You think there's something wrong with anyone who's different. You act tough but when conflict comes you run or pick on the weak."  
  
"Rain you know I saved your skin after you got hurt and you know it," Domon told her ready to punch something. "Besides I do know something."  
  
"What?" Rain snapped.  
  
"I never stopped loving you," he whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear him.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked softly taking his hand in hers.  
"I said I love you," he told her and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Rain was shocked at first. Then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. It wasn't anything like kissing Chibodee. It made something burn deep inside of her stomach. For a minute she completely forgot that her dad was working on her birthday. She forgot the pain of knowing he'd rather work than spend time with her. All that she knew existed was Domon. "I love you too," she whispered as they slowly broke apart. Domon looked at her for a minute and then kissed her again. That was all they knew and cared about for a long time. 


	7. Allenby's Gonna Go Crazy!

A/N: No, despite popular belief, I have not died. I've just been suffering from a major case of writer's block. I'm not sure how long this chapter is going to be seeing as how one thing just might lead to another. But I'm warning all you Allenby fans now. This chapter will contain a lot of Allenby bashing!!!!! (Pictures Allenby getting smashed into thousands of tiny little pieces by a gigantic hammer of doom and then thrown into a shark filled tank) Oh if only I could do that now...  
  
Allenby walked into the drama classroom a minute after the last bell rang. Ms. Garcia was sitting at her desk packing up her things for the day. "Why Allenby," she said noticing the girl's presence. "To what do I owe this distinct horror?"  
  
"Ms. Garcia," Allenby began. "I can't play Juliet's nurse. I come from one of the most prestigious families in all Neo Sweden. I live to be served, not serve others. I'm sure Rain and I could swap parts."  
  
"Rain is my Juliet," Ms. Garcia said firmly. "Besides I think you will make a wonderful nurse. After all, I am in charge. You will do as I say, or suffer the consequences. Besides I put Rain and Domon together for a reason."  
  
"What reason?" Allenby asked puzzled. "Domon and I are destined to be together. It's that simple."  
  
"Oh no no no," Ms. Garcia said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Domon and Rain are destined to be together. Haven't you ever seen the show? Domon drops you like a sack of potatoes for Rain."  
  
Allenby glared at the woman. "That's not going to happen this time. Domon loves me in this story."  
  
"Well let's just ask the author," Ms. Garcia declared. "Oh Author!!"  
  
"Yes," a mysterious voice known as the author calls out. (Hey it's me! ;) "What do you need Ms. Garcia?  
  
"Hello Author," Ms. Garcia says politely. "Allenby and I have a dispute regarding where you're going with this story. She is under the impression she's going to end up with Domon instead of Rain."  
  
"What!" the author yells. "Hasn't she ever seen the show?" Ms. Garcia shrugs her shoulders. "Haven't you ever seen the show?" the author asks Allenby.  
  
"YES, I"VE SEEN THE SHOW!!!" Allenby screams. "I stared in it remember?"  
  
"You had a very minor role," the author tells her. "We probably could say you were just an extra, just another road block along the path of Domon and Rain's true love. That's all that you are now."  
  
Allenby screams and runs out of the room. "Don't forget about costume fittings tomorrow after school!!" Ms. Garcia called out after her waving goodbye. "Thanks again Author. You really helped clear that up."  
  
"Any time Ms. Garcia," the author told her. "Now I better get back to writing this chapter. Goodbye!!"  
  
The next day Allenby walked into the classroom cautiously looking around as if she expected the author to show up at any moment. "Ms Garcia," she whispers as she walks up to the teacher. "She's not coming back today is she?"  
  
"Allenby who on earth are you talking about?" Ms. Garcia asked innocently.  
  
"That crazy author lady!" Allenby says in a slightly louder voice. "I know you know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Allenby I assure you I have now idea what you are talking about," Ms. Garcia told the distraught girl. "Maybe you should go lay down in the nurse's office for a while."  
  
"Yeah," Allenby agreed. "Maybe then I'll feel better." Allenby walked out of the room muttering to her self. Everyone couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"It's almost a shame that she finally went mad," Chibidork, I mean Chibodee, whispered to Rain.  
  
"Chibodee be nice," Rain said suppressing her laughter.  
  
A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I'll try to get a new and much longer one posted sometime later this week of next week. (More than likely next week) 


End file.
